


Stolen from another life

by the_captains_platonic_masquerade



Category: No Fandom
Genre: He was an prince looking to get fucked hard, In the land of pirates and royalty, M/M, Pirate romance, Pirate/prince novella, Porn With Plot, i said it was only loosely based, inspired (loosely) on Barbie: princess and the pauper (2004), old romance novel, porn fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_captains_platonic_masquerade/pseuds/the_captains_platonic_masquerade
Summary: Do you remember when Preminger became a meme, well i lewded his screech and SomeHow after many steps, me and my friend came up with the concept for this fic.-------Set in the 18th century, A young man named Tomás sneaks away to the docks where deviants and pirates are known to linger. Here he meets Marcello Amore, a handsome scoundrel who knows how to talk his way into trouble. They share a night of passion but the secrets both men hide lead them to meet again, changing each others lives in ways they never suspected.





	Stolen from another life

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my darling Eden who helped me come up with the concept and did all the art used within this fic found at PossiblyEdenArt.tumblr.com check it out for more amazing art. 
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd and I can't read

Even the sea breeze on this side of the docs was soured, alcohol, rotting wood and the filth of the streets tainted it as if acting as a warning for what you would find if you drew closer. Which was, in fact, _Nothing good_. Constantly in the shadow of the crumbling cliff face above, this was the place furthest from the main coast, it’s where you went if you had nowhere else you could go. The perfect dwelling place for the depraved, the criminal and for those known as pirates.

A young man walked lightly through the allies, between stores for traders and, old abandoned yet usually not empty shacks until the entered the light of the only bright and busy place, the tavern. Taking in a deep breath, both nerves and excitement had his hands trembling but he had come too far not to go through with this. Stranding a little straighter, he tugged his cloak tighter around himself and entered the tavern.

The young man had heard enough stories to have expect how loud and rough things would be in a place such as this but stories could have never prepared him enough to experience it himself. The sheer volume in the relatively small room had him wincing, all around people were shouting and laughing. A heavy set and tattooed woman was arm wrestling a red-faced man and bets were being yelled and changed by the group around them, an almighty roar went up when she won. Which almost had him stepping back from the force of it. But he walked on, manoeuvring his path as to not touch anyone. He had no plan to get what he wanted and was hoping it would just come to him now that he was here. Well, it was a tavern, he might as well drink.

It took months of planning to get him here and he had the presence of mind to know that throwing gold pieces might get him in trouble so he pulled out the copper pieces he had collected and asked the lady behind the for ale. She was probably old enough to be his mother but she eyed him up and down and leaned in close to give him his drink, showing much of her chest which he really had no interest in having that close to his face.

“My, my, you’re a cute one.” She stated “Very fresh.” She licked her lips and the young man had no idea what she meant but it made him want to gag.

“…Thanks?” He turned to stand facing away from the bar top, ignoring the cooing that continued behind him. He brought his glass to his lips and sipped only a little but still just to subtly spit it back into the glass. It was closer to warm, watered down piss than any drink he had tried before. He hoped the rest of the night would be as disappointing. He scanned the room, eyeing the men, he would need to figure out how to approach one, what could he say? How would he know who? He was so inside his head that he hadn’t noticed the man walking towards him until he was a few steps away, he loomed over him, a head taller than him and a great deal wider. His heart gave a thump in his chest when the stranger smiled.

“Good evening.” The man’s voice was husky and carrying the notes of an accent “I am Marcello Amore, at your service.”

Observation wasn’t the most praised attributes on surviving the life on the seas and slums it’s one Marcello honed as well as he did his swords. It saved him from slashes and more importantly, helped him to spot targets other’s might dismiss.

While his youth may explain the lack of wear on his skin, he was too pale, to confident and too unafraid. He was searching for something that much he was sure of which meant he had something that could be given or later taken. He approached the boy, this close he could see that while his clothes ill fitted and plane, they were a great deal less worn and weathered than anyone would ever have at a place like this. He introduced himself and help his hand out, the boy eyed it for a second before he took it, soft and warm, this boy was very far from where he belonged, the unnerved pause before he said his name only furthered that suspicion, if the name was his actual name of not.

“Tomás… and what service is that exactly?” the young man asked with more boldness than was smart.

“Tomás, I like that name. Tomás, I do not believe you came here for the drink and the company. Most come here looking to fix problems which I am most practiced with. Now you can tell me, need to be rid of a suitor going after your intended? Father planning to remove you from the inheritance? No judgment and the price is always reasonable.”

To his surprised the boy rolled his eyes and placed his ale down. “You are wrong on almost all accounts, obviously, you don’t have what services I need then thank you for the offer but no thank you.” He said and proceeded to look behind him and ignoring him completely.

What a little shit. He could just leave for now, watch him and then rob him when he left the tavern but the phrase “almost all” stuck with him, so no job, no ale, that much he was certain of but maybe company? If he was right this might reveal to be much more interesting than waiting.

He stepped in closer, reached his curled fingers out under the boy’s chin to tilt his head up “Good, if there is no business then shall we speak on pleasure.”

  
He felt Tomás’ breath stutter and his eyes darkened with a want that was unmistakable. Yes, this would be very interesting.

While the man seemed rowdy and scoundrel, he was attractive and he didn’t actually think he would have an opportunity to get what he wanted so while the scars peeking through the man’s shirt left an air of danger around this character, he was very attractive to look at.

Tomás stood up straighter, schooling his expression but his pulse raced in his chest and made his face feel so heated. He wasn’t going to be a swooning fool though and let the man think he was one to be taken advantage of. “Oh? And I suppose you know something about that?”

“It is what I am known for! I have traveled across this great world bringing nightmares to my enemies and the sweetest dreams to my lovers. You needn’t be shy, my dear boy, humans need touch, such long voyages can leave a man craving the touch of softer skin, as I’m sure your own journeys cannot always leave you satisfied. We can both get what we want, a night of passion -and I do mean the entire night- and leave come morning with some memories to keep us warm for a while longer.” Marcello purred and Tomás could almost believe him, words seeming to be a weapon he kept sharp and accurate just as much as any other, cutting away the rest of the noise from the tavern.

Now he had to choose if he was going through with this, it took too much to get here and this man while still questionable with his intentions was still more than he had expected to be able to find in a place like this.  
“I want a real bed, you’re not bring me to some pig sty.” He said with finality. “You’ve talked a lot, I expect you to be at least half true to your word.” Tomás placed his still full glass down and looked at the man expectantly.

Marcello’s eyes lit up “Why of course! Only the best for my lovers. I already have a room here at this fine establishment so I even offer you all four walls, a roof and a locking door for your convenience.”

Tomás snorted “…oh what luxury. Very well then, lead the way, Amore.” Only to be answered by a laugh.

“Do not go falling in love with me yet, I have yet to give you a reason.” He said in a way that Tomás just knew it was a joke he said often but any change of decision he would have made was circumvented by the larger man reaching to grab his glass and downing the drink in a few quick gulps, a line of the ale ran from the corner of his mouth which caught Tomás’ gaze. Marcello wiped the trail up with his fingers and held eye contact as he licked them clean.

“Now, we may go.” The larger man winked and started walking away, Tomás watched as he left before he jolted back to himself and quickly moved to follow, having to force himself not to act like an eager puppy and slow his pace as he dodged the other patrons to reach the man as he ascended the stair case at the back.

  
The pirate –because there was no doubt in Tomás’ mind that was what the man was- held the door open with a little bow and waved him in. He didn’t pause this time, he walked right in.

Marcello watched as Tomás looked around the room, with clear distain, it was cute how much he didn’t belong here. This was a luxury that none of the others in his crew would bother with, too used to the shared and cramped living quarters on the ship. Four walls no matter how splintered or stained was good enough for him but this made it made him want to get his hand on the young man even more, being he would be a luxury too compared to the other company that would usually be found. He usually wasn’t picky with those he took to be, usually anyone willing after he had spent so long away from the shores. It was too dangerous to try anything with the crew but once they were on land no one really cared what anyone else did. But here was a young man, soft and clean and demanding. He wondered if the attitude would drop as soon as he touched him.  
  
“So, I’m guessing this is your first time? Do not worry I know how to handle-” But Marcello was cut off as Tomás snapped.  
  
“It’s not my first time.” But it came out defensive enough for Marcello to see it for the lie it truly was. “It’s just…. Been a while. But I’ve done it before- I’ve had sex before.”  
  
Marcello held his hands up to placate Tomás “Alright, as you say, I bet a young handsome man like you had gotten many offers, had many affairs. Very experienced.” He chuckled and slowly stalked up to the young man who was glaring back at him. He had such intense eyes, he was starting to admire his spit fire nature.  
  
“Why don’t you show me how it is done.” He said before talking the younger man’s chin with this finger to hold him in place as he leaned down to kiss him.

He was so smooth and soft, lips clumsy but Marcello himself knew he was eager, licking into his mouth while he started pulling at the fill fitted clothes. He wanted to see what if this the unblemished skin continued under the fabric to every inch of his skin. Tomás for the most part let him strip him unashamed and even kicked off his own shoes so once bare could press himself along Marcello’s chest. What a delicious little thing.

“Well as an experienced man, you should know about rimming? Should you do it, or should I?” he asked the young man just to play with him and see what he would do. Tomás seemed to pause, hands twitching as if he wanted to make an attempt but didn’t even have a clue what to do. Instead he settles his hands back down and turned his chin up.

“You’re proving yourself worthy of my time, why would I do it when you should, I can judge weather you do a good job of it or not.” He huffed.

“Yes of course, you are completely right.” He smirked and grabbed the young man but his hips and flipped him over, gaining a squeak in response. He returned his lips to the warm skin, trailing from the back of his neck and all down his spin. Goose bumps seemed to rise over Tomás’ skin but he still seemed to melt against the thin mattress of the bed. Very much enjoying the pampering provided while Marcello explored his body, the perfume that haloed the man’s body and the slight pink tinge that he had scrubbed himself clean all over in preparation for this tryst. It was with that knowledge the older man had no second thoughts in indulging in something he would usually never do on a stranger.

If the sound Tomás had made before had been a cute squeak this was very much an unsightly squawk, his body jolting and the only thing keeping him from falling off the bed was Marcello’s hands firmly holding his arse as he licked over his hole.

“What… what… by the lord’s mercy!” Marcello lapped and kissed expecting it might be a little too much for the young man and that he would be told to stop, what he wasn’t expecting was for a fine boned hand to clutch harshly at his hair to keep him where he was, and not one to disappoint he continued with vigor, pressing his tongue in as Tomás moaned louder than a whore and was twice as genuine.

Marcello didn’t stop until the muscle under his tongue was no longer a vice and Tomás was practically humping the bed. He placed his own hand over the young man’s to ease it out of his hair, feeling very smug with himself at the pitiful sounds Tomás made in return.

“I wasn’t done! …How dare you, I was so close if you can’t perform for this long you should have-” he gave another squawk as Marcello cut him off with a smack on his arse.

“I am not done with you yet but you want to be fucked, and I want to keep up my reputation of being good at fucking as I am fighting. I will need to help that along since it’s for first time… ‘in a while.’” he teased and let his hair out from its tie since Tomás’ grip on it seemed to have pulled a good about of it away already.

Tomás looked pouty for a man who had just been making the most undignified sounds but it just made him adorable. The pirate pulled a small sheep skin vessel out of his jacket pocket and dropped in on the bed before he sat on the edge to remove his boots and soon the rest of his clothes. Tomás was inspecting the vessel but got distracted to ogle the man.

Marcello winked when he caught him with his eyes stuck at his lap but Tomás just smirked before pulling the stopper from the vessel. “what is this?” he asked before sniffing it. “Olive oil?” he asked in confusion, the older man gave him a chaste kiss before taking it from his hands, ignoring the indignant huff Tomás game from where his mouth has been.

  
“Only the best.” He chuckled and sat back on the bed and again the wall, pulling the younger man to straddle his lap. Which of course led Tomás to fix his eyes back down to the hard cock that was now pressed against his and leaving a shiver down his spine.

“Okay… I will admit that you at least have the right equipment for this.” Tomás didn’t even care that he was staring, he knew the man would have been proportionally large everywhere but it was another thing entirely too be faced with it. But he couldn’t help but still feel excited. He glanced up at the man before he brought his hand forward, wrapping it around the large cock to give a few light strokes.

Marcello cursed in another language before demanding “Harder.” Tomás gave a glare, not wanting to be ordered around but still tightened his grip and tied to be more coordinated in his strokes. He was distracted in his exploration that he didn’t really register the older man moving until a warm slick finger was rubbing at his sensitive hole. He squirmed, he really couldn’t help it but Marcello’s hand gripping his thigh to still him made his cock twitch.

“You ready, Tesoro?” Tomás just nodded, he wanted this and he was getting frustrated this didn’t seem to be as simple as he thought it would be. The frustration lessoned when a finger sunk inside him, it felt weird but it also made his toes curl with something else. He clutched his hands into the man’s hair, their foreheads touching, breath mixing as the older man whispered sweet nothings to him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine… just keep going.” He started getting used to it but the older man stilled seemed to go slow, teasing him with that one finger before he added another. It was stupid but Tomás didn’t want to wait and began rocking himself against Marcello’s cock and when he started he found he couldn’t stop himself moving now.

Marcello hissed “You are an egger one, huh? I’m not one to rush but you need it so badly, don’t you, darling boy.”

“Call me boy again and I’ll bite something off.” He threatened, not losing any of his dignity even while in such a desperate state. The older man chuckled but still nodded which was enough for Tomás so he could close his eyes and move between cock and fingers.

He didn’t know how long he was in this bliss, being watched by the other man who was breathless from arousal and teasing friction on his cock. But soon the three fingers that had made their way inside him were being pulled out.

Tomás yelped as he was tossed back onto the bed, he glared but it was partly thrilling to be manhandled around so easily by those large rough hands. He opened his legs invitingly and Marcello made his place between them. The held eye contact for just a moment, just until Tomás saw the unasked question and gave a small nod. They shared a filthy and wet kiss before something much thicker started pushing into him.

Tomás arched his back, breath held and mouth open in a silent cry, somewhat glad now that the larger man has ignored all his attempts to rush. There was an ache and it felt even larger than it had looked but it pressed so deep inside him it was like spark were lighting themselves through his body. He regained some awareness to look at Marcello who was incomplete rapture, swearing and moaning as his hips pressed to the younger man’s arse. 

“Oh, you feel as close to heaven as I will ever get, il mio Tesoro.” His hands stroked over his sides, feeling so hot on Tomás’ already burning skin. It was all overwhelming yet not nearly enough. And Tomás was never one not to choose the path of indulgence.

“Fuck me, you promised me this, fuck me, I want it.” He demanded, fingers finding themselves back into the mess of Marcello’s long black hair. A hot mouth closed on his collar bone and his orders were satisfyingly followed as the hot and heavy cock inside him start moving in long deep thrusts.

Just like before he did try and hold back the moans but he couldn’t help himself, the pleasure was all consuming and the cries of pleasure seemed to be forced from his body. And after a few more thrusts, he lost his ability to care. He just held on for dear life as he was fucked.

Marcello is fucking him faster now, the other man’s rough grunts joining in the lewd sounds filling the room. Tomás’ is practically tugging on his hair as his muscles clench up, his eyes just flutter if he tries to hold them open for any amount of time. There is pressure building up inside him, he is so close but quiet there, he needs more and loses himself for a moment in desperation.

“Please, Please, _Please, Please...”_ he is pleading like he never has before, as if this was a moment of life or death. He doesn’t know what he needs or what he is asking for but he needs it from Marcello and knows the larger man can give it to him.

“Not such a brat now…” is the panting response he gets but soon the rough skin of Marcello’s hand curls around his cock and Tomás is wailing. He reaches his peak and his hips start bucking back against Marcello’s as he his orgasm takes him, cummings messily over his own stomach and the other man’s chest.

His vocalizing simmers down to pitiful gasps as Marcello’s thrusting continues just for a few seconds longer before the other moan’s out in his own completion, hand gripping too hard at Tomás’ hips but the younger man gently strokes over Marcello’s cheek, unable to help but think he looked so handsome and still in control of himself. 

The room is then quiet, even with all the noise still coming up from the tavern it still all seems so quiet compared to what it had been. Tomás knew that was his fault but didn’t think that needed acknowledging. They seemed just to watch each other, two men from two different worlds, Tomás tucked a lock of that dark hair behind Marcello’s ear before they were kissing again. Neither knew who had move in first. 

As breath returned and heart beats calmed, the cleaned up somewhat with a cloth that made Tomás feel dirtier than the cum did before they both dropped back onto the bed, tired and sated.

“I suppose… you did an adequate job.” Tomás broke the silence, a small smirk on his lips as he eyed the other.

“You wound me.” Marcello replied, hand over his heart in grief “What a fool I was to assume you moaning like a whore was a sign of more than adequacy. Give me an hour or two and I will do more than adequate.” He wrapped his arounds around Tomás and pulled him against his chest though Tomás did resist for a moment in retaliation for being compared to a whore. But he was simply too worn to keep it up and surrendered to the comfort of the other’s body.

He did realize how lucky he was, the older man was a bit of a bastard with a smart mouth but he knew not many would consider his pleasure at all. He as expected some indignity and the feeling of being used but he had enjoyed this night immeasurably and Marcello didn’t even know what this really meant for him.

“As tempting as that is, in an hour or two I will need to leave… I need some rest now.” He replied and chuckled “I don’t think I can move my legs for the moment…for mysteriously unknown reasons.” He yawned and nuzzled into the other’s strong chest, enjoying the feeling of the other laughing more than even hearing it.

  
Content and sated, Tomás closed his eyes and couldn’t help but fall asleep in the arms of this stranger, it was idiotic he knew but he did so with no fear.

At the sound of soft breathing Marcello looked over Tomás’ angelic face, the man was gorgeous, but the way he had looked in the throes of passion or even the soft fucked pout expression as he played with his hair seemed to have the ability to take Marcello’s breath away. He had been with a few men in his time and never one so… bitchy. Not even any of the ladies he took but it was almost impressive how ready to order or challenge he was. He had truly never met anyone like Tomás before and it was intriguing to say the least. Who was this man, where did he come from, how did he end up in bed with a pirate like himself.

  
Marcello looked down at the mess of clothes on the floor and eyed the coin purse just peeking out from under the abandoned tunic, it was close, it would be easy, the young man showed no signs of being able to awaken any time soon. Yet his soft rested its self along the arm holding the young man to his chest holding it to his chest. He could test it, see if he man was under enough to not even feel him pull away. Or he could close his eyes to join him in slumber. He watched it for a minute before he nuzzled into Tomás’ soft hair and chose the latter option.

Tomás usually hated how his body was used to waking up at a certain time in the morning but how he was oh so grateful. He hadn’t meant to stay the night, a quick rest and he had planned to leave but he underestimated how tired he was and comforting the arm of the other man has been. Tomás mourned the loss of those arms when he pulled away and started to redress in a scramble. He patted himself down and was glad to have not lost anything, he was about to leave when he paused to look at the still sleeping form of the other man.

“Thank you.” He said softly, combing his fingers through the longer black hair. “truly, thank you… Marcella Amore.” Before he thought twice about it he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead, just swiftly, very lightly before he ran out and way from the sleepy tavern. He didn’t look back, if only because he hadn’t the time.


End file.
